Words
by WGDWriter
Summary: Feliciano visits Ludwig and decides to try and test something out.


A/N: Sorry for not updating guys. I've had really bad writer's block and I had surgery in March as well that I'm almost fully healed from. This is one of the two one-shots I was writing around the time I uploaded Now and Forever With You. I'm still on hiatus and trying to get my writing muse back while planning more chapters for Forget Me Not. I might go and plan out all the chapters I need before I continue writing it, but I thank you all for being patient with me. Maybe by the time I finish that last one-shot (a reader insert but it ends with GerIta so please bear with it!) I'll have enough chapters planned out to set up an update schedule. Enjoy this one-shot and thank you all for the faves/follows/and reviews! Stay awesome.

* * *

Ludwig laid back on the couch with a sigh as he pulled out a book to read. After a hard day of working, he finally had some down time and he was going to spend it relaxing on the couch. He had the whole house to himself with Gilbert being out with Francis and Antonio, so he expected a quiet afternoon. It wasn't hard for Ludwig to get into the book he was reading. It wasn't a manual, something he sometimes did read if he managed to get bored, but rather a romance novel. The German was rather fond of these romantic tales despite what his usual stoic nature suggested. They always managed to grab his attention and he would read the passages as if they were words from a manual.

Ludwig had become so absorbed in the plot of the story; he didn't realize that there was someone else in the house with him. The sound of footsteps travelling about the house was as clear as day, an obvious sign that someone was comfortable with the environment. Yet…the German didn't hear it as he lost himself in the book. His usually serious expression had melted into a thoughtful look, his eyes holding a glazed look as his mind conjured up images from the text before him. The poor German was oblivious to the footsteps that came closer and closer to him.

Ludwig and his private world were soon engulfed in a shadow, causing the German to blink slowly. For a moment, Ludwig thought it had gotten dark out but he was still able to see the sun. That meant his light was blocked by something. That something giggled, causing the German to look up and see a pair of eyes looking down at him.

"Mein Gott!" Ludwig exclaimed as he jumped, causing him to fall off the couch.

The German winced when he hit the floor. His eyes cracked open, seeing his book had landed at the foot of the couch he was on and groaned. He had lost his page in his book and his eyes began to search for whoever made him lose his spot. Blue eyes met smiling golden orbs, causing a slightly irritated sigh to escape Ludwig's lips.

"Feli…" Ludwig sighed, "What have I told you about coming in unannounced?"

"Heh, sorry Luddy~" a chipper Feliciano responded with a giggle, "I just had to come and see you!"

"You couldn't have called?" Ludwig asked in an embarrassed mumble as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Couldn't wait." Feliciano smiled and offered his hand to the burlier man.

Ludwig accepted Feliciano's help, though it wasn't too much help. The Italian may have seemed fit, but he lacked upper arm strength. Most of the Italian's strength was put into his legs which was why Feliciano was such a fast runner. The Italian also used that hidden strength when he kicked. It was great for soccer, but when Feliciano would find his way into the German's bedroom…being kicked in the middle of the night wasn't something Ludwig would call pleasant. Ludwig ended up pulling Feliciano on top of him as he fell back on his back. The German landed with the air being knocked out of him and the only thing Feliciano did was snuggle on top of him.

"F-Feli…" Ludwig stuttered as his cheeks brightened to a brilliant shade of red, "T-This isn't the place to be getting comfortable."

"Why not?" Feliciano asked, adjusting his body so he hovered over the German. He smiled as he saw Ludwig's face get redder and giggled. "We always snuggle on the floor~"

"Y-Yeah, b-but that was when we knew we had the house to ourselves. Gilbert can return home at any minute now!"

"So? We have nothing to hide." Feliciano purred and leaned down, planting a kiss at the corner of Ludwig's mouth causing the German to gasp lightly and grow redder, "He already knows about us~"

"I-I don't care." Ludwig stuttered, pushing Feliciano off of him so he could sit up, "I don't want him assuming something that might be untrue."

"Like what?" Feliciano asked, pouting from being pushed away, "He can only assume that we're kissing."

"Then you don't know my brother." Ludwig said as he got to his feet and offered a hand to Feliciano, "Besides, there is couch in the room and that is more comfortable than the floor."

"Okay." Feliciano said as he took Ludwig's hand and was helped to his feet, "Are you going to be reading that book again?"

"I want to finish the chapter I was on." Ludwig answered as he moved to scoop up the book. He sat down on the couch, flipping through the pages as he tried to find his spot. "I was almost done when you startled me."

Feliciano sat down next to Ludwig, curling up against the German and rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder. He watched as Ludwig flipped through the book, blue eyes scanning each page as if they were trying to find a hidden treasure. Suddenly, Ludwig stopped flipping through the book, his eyes looking at the page and nodded.

"Alright, I found my spot." he said and flipped two pages to show the number thirty in a large, bold font to Feliciano, "And I'm almost done. Once I'm done, we can go for a stroll."

"That's sounds good to me." Feliciano smiled and silence fell between them.

Feliciano watched as Ludwig immediately immersed himself in the book. It was rather interesting to the Italian, seeing the German being so focused on a fictional story. Or did Ludwig always look at simple text with such intensity? An idea then popped up in Feliciano's head and he smiled. Pulling out his cellphone, Feliciano typed out a message and clicked send. A soft vibration reached Feliciano's ears but what he noticed was Ludwig jumping as if he was surprised. Putting the book down, Ludwig pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message he received. He stared at the message a moment, before turning to Feliciano.

"Why did you send me a message saying 'Luddy~'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Feliciano said, giving Ludwig innocent eyes.

Ludwig was about to say something but he closed his mouth. His phone told him it was Feliciano who texted him, so Ludwig knew the Italian was lying. What he didn't know was why Feliciano sent the message and why he was lying about it. The German shook his head and went back to his book after putting his cellphone to the side. Ludwig only read a few words when he heard his cellphone vibrate again. Again, he put the novel down and looked at his messages just to be met with the message _Luddy~_

"Why are you texting me Feli?" Ludwig asked, looking over at the Italian, "If you want to talk, you can talk to me. I can talk and read at the same time."

"I don't know what you're talking about Luddy." Feliciano replied, holding his phone as he pressed buttons quickly, "I'm texting Lovi, not you."

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he went and turned back to his book. It was obvious that Feliciano was texting him, but the Italian's reasons for texting him were completely unknown to the German. They were in the same room and it was obvious that the Italian was trying to get Ludwig's attention. Yet he was denying it even when everything pointed to him. The blond sighed and refocused his attention back on his book. But just as he began reading, Ludwig's phone vibrated again and Ludwig was met with _Luddy, just play along~_ The German blinked with surprise and glanced over at Feliciano. The Italian's golden orbs focused on his phone with a playful smile upon those ever smiling lips. A soft sigh escaped as Ludwig bookmarked his place and set his book to the side as he grabbed his phone.

_Yes Feliciano?_ Ludwig typed out and sent the message.

Feliciano's phone went and vibrated which seemed to surprise the Italian before he went and looked at his message. His eyes flashed with excitement and he quickly tapped away to reply. Ludwig found himself smiling as he watched Feliciano. It looked easy to please the Italian, but in actuality it was harder than expected. Something may cause Feliciano to smile with ease, but he would never be truly pleased. He always had some sort of little game planned in his head and unless you played along to the end, Feliciano would never be fully happy.

Ludwig's phone vibrated and he opened up the message. _Yay! Ti amo, Luddy~_ Ludwig raised an eyebrow, though he did feel his cheeks heat up. That couldn't have been all Feliciano wanted. _Ich liebe dich auch_ he replied back and sent the message. When he looked up, he found Feliciano was staring at him. It almost caught Ludwig off guard, but the Italian quickly looked away giving his attention to his cell phone just as it vibrated.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow as he watched Feliciano type out his message. The German had never seen Feliciano look as if he was studying something. The Italian was usually so focused when he was cooking or painting. So why was Feliciano looking at him as if he was studying Ludwig? The German didn't have much time to ponder on this question. Ludwig's cellphone vibrated and he was met with the message: _Yay! ❤ Hey Luddy, can I tell you a story?_ Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the question, trying to figure out what Feliciano had planned.

_Sure._ Ludwig typed out with confusion. He didn't know what Feliciano wanted or what his little game was this time. Last time Feliciano made Ludwig play along, all he wanted was a kiss and that was just Feliciano teasing the German for fun. Ludwig went and sent his message, but discretely looked at Feliciano to find the Italian staring at him. It didn't take long for Feliciano to realize Ludwig was looking at him. His phone vibrated and that was when he noticed Ludwig's eyes were on him instead of the phone. Feliciano blushed and his eyes went to his phone as he made a quick reply.

Ludwig's phone vibrated just a few seconds later and the new message was: _Thank you! ❤❤ But you have to promise not to reply until I tell you, okay?_ Ludwig became a bit more confused. It looked like Feliciano was going to be sending this story in multiple texts. But wouldn't it have been easier to just tell him the story instead of having to write it out? Ludwig stole a glance at Feliciano just to see that the Italian's eyes were glued to his phone. After a moment of watching Feliciano, Ludwig noticed that the Italian's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. Ludwig rolled his eyes and chuckled as he moved his gaze to Feliciano's text. The Italian was trying to watch Ludwig without the German realizing it, yet it was obvious with Feliciano's now pink cheeks.

_Alright, I promise._ Ludwig finally responded and sent the text. He might as well get this whole thing over and done with. Ludwig still had to finish that chapter in his book, and he was in a rather interesting spot in the plot. He watched as Feliciano's phone vibrated and the Italian's eyes lit up at the response, and started typing away his reply. Ludwig had to wonder how many texts this story was going to be and what exactly Feliciano planned on gaining from having him read it. A story through text message would be efficient only if he and Feliciano were further apart, but there was no point in questioning the other's actions now. Ludwig always strived to make Feliciano happy, even if that meant having to endure one of his confusing games.

The German's phone soon vibrated, and Ludwig opened up the message to the first installment of Feliciano's story. His mind took the words, creating the scene of a young prince in distant past. Ludwig from time to time had to stop picturing the scene and try to decipher the shorthanded words in the text. It was obvious Feliciano had texted Alfred one too many times since most of the abbreviated phrases were something only the American would do. Then again, this story was being told through text and who knew how many installments Feliciano would need to send. Ludwig was at least familiar with Alfred's texting quirks, so he was able to understand the story for the most part.

The story was about a prince named Vene who lost his land to an evil King. The prince secretly lives under the evil King's house by acting as a maid and has to suffer with being pushed around by many of the King's staff. He soon meets the King's youngest son, Humbert, who becomes Vene's close friend. Humbert knows his father is doing wrong and opposes his father, but has stayed loyal until finding out that Vene was actually a prince of the land they took over. Together Humbert and Vene arrange a plan to overthrow the evil King and along the way they fell in love. The two of them did overthrow the evil King and lived happily together as jointed Kings of the land.

By the time Ludwig finished the story, Feliciano had sent the German twenty or more texts. Each installment ended in a sort of cliffhanger, causing Ludwig to anticipate the next. Now that the story was over, the tradition The End seemed to mock him. Ludwig simply stared at the words as if they would disappear, allowing the story to continue. When his phone vibrated again, Ludwig was met with _What did you think?_

"I never took you for a writer Feli." Ludwig answered out loud, turning his attention the Italian who must have been studying him.

Feliciano jumped slightly at being caught and his cheeks turned pink. "Heh, I'm not much of a writer really. That's Lovi's department."

"It was still good. I'm sure with more practice you could reach your brother's level."

"No." Feliciano shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever become a writer. I can't word things correctly and I have trouble thinking of details. I mean, I can picture the scenes in my head but I can't put them into words. Painting it on the other hand, that's a different story."

Ludwig nodded, thinking back to the story. There were some gaps in the plot that could have used some more explaining and most of the details he had to use his imagination in order to picture the scene right. But overall, he thought it was a good story. "If you're not confident in your writing, why ask me if I wanted you to tell me a story?"

The Italian was quiet a moment before mumbling, "I wanted to see your reaction."

"Hm?"

"While you were reading your book…you looked so entranced by the story. I wanted to see if you looked at all text like that."

"O-Oh…" Ludwig said slowly, feeling his cheeks heat up, "And what did your findings reveal?"

"You look at text with some sort of expression." the Italian declared, "There is never a moment of a blank stare. If there is, it's only for a few seconds before your face reveals some sort of emotion." The German laughed at that, causing Feliciano to smile and snuggle close to Ludwig. "Are you going to finish that chapter you were reading before?"

Ludwig hummed in thought, rubbing Feliciano's shoulder gently. "I think I've read enough for today. Why don't we go on that walk instead?"


End file.
